The Night-Time Escape
by MoonLightView
Summary: Wakko decides to sneak out of the tower leaving Yakko to go find him. I suck at summaries. R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**OoOoOoO**

"Are you serious, Wakko?"

Wakko Warner looked up to see his older brother standing in the door of the bathroom with a not too pleased look on his face. "Whatever do you mean, big brother?" Wakko asked innocently in his Scouse accent.

Yakko scoffed lightly. "You know what I'm talking about, Wakko. "It's 10:15 which means it's time for bed. Why are you just now taking a bath?"

The younger Warner brother simply shrugged and shoveled a bar of soap into his mouth, burping out several large bubbles. "I guess time got away from me. By the way, can you pass me another bar of soap?"

The eldest Warner sighed softly before searching through the cabinet for the extra bar of soap. "Honestly Wakko, it's a wonder how we manage to stay clean with you constantly eating the soap every night." When he finds it he removed it from its tiny cardboard box and tossed it into the tub. "Don't eat this one, okay?"

"I won't," Wakko insisted. Instead he reached beneath the bubbly surface of the tub and pulled out a rubber ducky, squeezing it lightly which caused it to squeak. "I'll be content with this."

"Right," muttered Yakko, inwardly making a note to purchase more bath toys and soap. "How long are you gonna be in there? Remember, we have an early morning meeting Dr. Scratchnsniff tomorrow. And I know you aren't exactly a morning person."

Wakko grinned at this, letting his tongue hang out the side of his mouth. His brother knew him so well. "Don't worry; I won't be in here long. You can go to bed now if you want."

"Alright, but go straight to bed after you're done."

Wakko continued to watch his brother until he entered the room and closed the door behind him. After waiting a few moments he finally pulled the plug from the drain. Soon enough a tiny whirlpool took form and the water slowly began its decent into the unseen pipes. The middle child watched on in fascination at the disappearing water before allowing himself to be pulled into the watery spiral…

Half a block away from the water tower, a manhole popped out of the ground with a large gush of water spraying everywhere. The few on-lookers who were out at this time of night watched in awe as Wakko Warner somersaulted out of the sewer with his usual happy grin on his face. "That was kinda fun. I have to remember to do that again real soon," he said to himself before dropping on all fours and shaking the excess water from his black fur, successfully soaking anyone who was standing too close.

Once dry he pulled out his gag bag and retrieved his regular blue shirt from within before pulling it over his head. After all, it wouldn't do to run around the lot naked with only his hat on. Yakko would be angry with him, well, angrier with him if ever found out that he left the tower after curfew. But it would be worth it in the end.

Afterwards he pulled out a slightly damp piece of paper from beneath his red cap and read its contents. The event would be starting soon and after looking at his watch around his wrist he muttered, "Oh poo! I only have ten minutes to get there. Guess that means no snack break." With that said, Wakko high-tailed it down the street with hopes of making it to the event on time and also to be back home before Yakko woke up.

**XxXxXxX**

"_**It's 11:30. Do you know where your siblings are?"**_

"Of course, I do. I know where my pants are too."

Yakko yawned softly into his hand and rubbed his bleary eyes with the other as he stared at the bright TV screen that had been left on. He took a sip from a glass of water and regarded the words on the screen through his sleep-muddled mind. His siblings...at this time of night, should be snug in their beds asleep like he would've been if not for the late night infomercials that had become too loud to ignore any longer.

After turning off the TV Yakko padded over to Dot's room and peeked inside. His little sister was curled up on her side with a cute little smile on her face, snoring softly. Tons of stuffed animal toys surrounded her which added to her overall cute factor. "Dot is in her room," he whispered softly with a content smile, seeing she was safe in her bed.

He then tip-toed over to his brother's room and peered inside. "And Wakko is in…" Yakko's words died on his lips and the half empty glass of water slipped from his fingers and crashed onto the floor when he saw Wakko's empty bed. Blinking several times, not quite believing what he was **not** seeing, he quickly turned on the lights and searched the messy room comprised of empty candy wrappers, discarded clothes, and tangled sheets for the missing Warner. He wasn't there…

Yakko ran around the water tower and searched every single room, even checking inside the refrigerator where his brother like to hide in order to eat a late-night snack, but he couldn't find the younger boy anywhere. Fear, worry, and most of all anger filled the eldest Warner as he came to one conclusion. His brother had snuck out of the tower after curfew.

Taking a deep breath in order to stop himself from screaming in frustration, he focused his mind on the one thing that was important right now which was finding his little brother. And when Yakko did Wakko would be lucky if he ever got to watch TV or play video games before his sixteenth birthday! With that in mind Yakko pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt before rushing out the door.

**XxXxXxX**

Wakko scurried about through the crowded isles with speed and agility that could rival the great Sonic the Hedgehog. He used his small size to his advantage to bob and weave through each pocket of space that wasn't being occupied by another person. He had been pretty lucky so far, only getting his tail stepped on a couple of times. Each time it happened he wanted to smack the person with his mallet, but managed to bite back his anger and focused on the task at hand.

When he saw that he could no longer push his way forward due to the wall of bodies he clambered up the tallest person closest to him and used the height as a vantage point, much to the man's chagrin. From there he could see almost everything that was happening and where everything was.

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! AND PLEASE REMEMBER ITS FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE!**_

A new wave of activity stirred the already crowded isles when the store workers began to bring out the boxes that contained his prize. Getting over there wouldn't be easy, but the middle child knew that before leaving home.

Besides, Wakko liked it when things weren't easy.

With a dark smirk, he pulled out his mallet and leaped into the fray.

**XxXxXxX**

"Just wait until I get my hands on that brother of mine," Yakko muttered angrily to himself as he checked off another place off of his list. So far he visited five places that Wakko usually frequented, but he found no trace of his brother anywhere. He felt a little bad about the last place he left. He was so anxious to find his little brother that he literally flipped the shop upside down. He had thought about asking Dot to come along for the search, but decided not to because he didn't want her to worry. With any luck, he would his brother sibling before she woke up.

As time ticked by Yakko let his mind wander, listing off reasons why Wakko would run off into the night. Was he hungry for a snack? No, they had plenty of food back at home. Did he have a late night meeting with Doctor Scratchnsniff? No, the doctor and everyone else knew better than to schedule anything late at night with his younger siblings without informing him. So why did Wakko leave? He roughly pushed away thoughts of the middle sibling running away. Wakko wasn't the type to up and leave and he didn't seem like he was tired of dealing with him and Dot.

Had Wakko been kidnapped? Again, Yakko pushed the thought from his head. There was no way anyone had gotten into the tower without waking anyone up thanks to the unoiled hinges of the large metal door. But with that thought in mind how had Wakko gotten out of the tower without alerting his two siblings?

"Maybe I **had** slept through someone opening the door," Yakko muttered. More possibilities entered his mind at that. Maybe Wakko just went out for some air. But if that was the case he wouldn't have ventured too far from the tower. Maybe he was sleepwalking again. Again, that was a no. Whenever Wakko **had **been sleepwalking he usually just ended up in Yakko or Dot's bed.

Yakko smiled at the memories of him waking up to see Wakko curled up beside him asleep with his tongue hanging out like it always did. Dot didn't mind Wakko crashing in her bed either, but sometimes she got angry when the middle sibling took a detour to the kitchen for a snack before hopping in the bed with her. She did not like finding half eaten hams on her favorite pink sheets!

A world weary sigh escaped the oldest sibling as he thought about the possibility of never seeing his younger brother again. What if he never saw him again? What would he tell his baby sister? Oh, she would be heartbroken. He mentally slapped himself. Reminding him that thinking such thoughts didn't solve anything. He decided that he needed a small break before continuing on this journey, luckily for him there was a small 24 hour café close by.

The cool air in the small café made Yakko shiver slightly as he deposited himself on a worn red leather chair and waited for a waiter to come over. He glanced at the old clock that hung from the wall and groaned when he saw the time.

11:57 p.m.

The knot that had formed in his throat when he first saw that Wakko was missing had grown larger and was making it hard for him to breath. The thoughts he had barely managed to hold back were starting to overwhelm his already tortured mind. Burying his face in his gloved hands Yakko struggled to keep himself together, especially in a crowded place, but he felt he was fighting a losing battle. All he wanted was his brother back. Was that so much to ask?

"Hi Yakko!" said a familiar voice. "What are you doing out here so late?"

The oldest Warner felt his body stiffen before slowly lowering his hands from his face. His little brother was standing before him, grinning that same innocent grin he had before Yakko had went to bed earlier that night.

"W-Wakko?" Yakko whispered, slowly reaching out to touch the younger male, almost afraid that he would disappear. Relief swelled up inside of him when Wakko didn't evaporate and he quickly wrapped him up in warm hug. He was so relieved that he was almost shaking. When he pulled back to take a look at his sibling, he nearly gasped at the condition he was in. His black fur was disheveled and his sky blue shirt had a tear near the bottom, like someone had yanked it.

Immediately the relief Yakko had felt took a backseat to murderous rage. Whoever had put his baby brother in such a state was a dead man if he ever found them. "Wakko…" Yakko started, trying hard not to scream and yell and cause a scene. "What are you doing out of the tower at this time of night and where were you?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

The grin on the middle child's face had grown when the clock on the wall began to chime, signaling it was now 12 o'clock in the morning. "It's midnight!" he said excitedly before reaching for something under his red hat. "I didn't have time to wrap it, but I hope you like it anyway. Happy birthday, Big Brother!"

Yakko stared at the items that were currently being pushed into his arms then looked at his sibling before looking back at the items. He was so confused at what he was hearing that he was left speechless. A rare feat that only his siblings could accomplish. After a few seconds he did realize that today was indeed his birthday. He had been so busy this week and worried about Wakko's disappearance that he had forgotten completely.

Numbly, he took the items from Wakko and stared long and hard at them. One of the items was a new black leather belt with a shiny silver buckle. He had been meaning to get a new one for some time now because his old one was worn out and was starting to fray at the sides. The next item was video game cartridge. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the title. 'Dead or Alive Xtreme Volleyball.' Images of young, toned females in bikinis playing an innocent game of volleyball filled his mind, practically making him drool.

"H-How did you manage to—?" There was no way that Wakko should have gotten his hands on such a game. You had to be a certain age to purchase something like this.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that," Wakko said lightly with a soft chuckle. "I felt bad that I had to hit the cashier with a mallet in order to purchase it. I gave him an extra five dollars, so he should be fine."

A lecture was already forming in Yakko's head about using excessive force, and another about leaving the tower late at night without permission, but decided that they could wait. He had more pressing questions to ask. "Why did you wait so late at night to go get these things?"

Wakko reached under his hat again and pulled out a small paper. "There was a special event at the department store where everything was half off. Me and Dot decided that if we put our money together I could sneak out a go get the gifts for you. The new belt was her idea, by the way. We didn't expect you to wake up in the middle of the night though."

'_So Dot was involved in this as well? I might have to ground her too…'_ Yakko thought. When he broke out of his thoughts, he saw his brother was looking at him with a small frown on his face. His lower lip was sticking out as he stared at him almost like a saddened puppy.

"You…don't like them?"

Yakko sighed and hugged his brother again. "Of course I like them. I love them actually. I just wish you didn't have to sneak out of the tower at such a late hour to get them. From your appearance it looks like you challenged Mike Tyson to a fight."

Wakko laughed. "You should see the other guys. There goes one of them right now."

Looking behind him to where Wakko was pointed, Yakko saw a blond human toon stumbling in the door, sporting two black eyes and a broken nose. When he spotted Wakko happily waving at him, he quickly turned around and ran away screaming. Yakko considered going after him for a second, but decided that the male probably had enough for today. Maybe if he saw again he could stick a bomb in the guy's pants…

"Come along, little brother. I think you've had enough excitement for one night. Time to go home." Yakko held his hand for his brother, who happily took it. But after taking a few steps the older brother noticed that Wakko was walking with a slight limp. When he asked about it, the younger Warner explained his leg had was bothering him from a kick it received while at the store. Another wave of anger had Yakko wishing he could run after the man and strangle him. Instead, he hoisted his brother onto his back and began to walk them home.

"Yakko, it's your birthday. You shouldn't have to carry me. I can walk!" exclaimed Wakko, struggling to get down.

"I don't mind. At least this way I know you can't go sneaking off when I'm not looking. Promise me you won't make a habit out of this?"

"…snore…zzz…"

"Of course," Yakko sighed, but shook his head affectionately. This would be a birthday he would never forget, thanks to his siblings once again. Now he had to hurry home, just in case Dot decided to sneak out as well.

**THE END**

…

Just another story in between my other stories. Hope it was okay. Please review.


End file.
